Esperanza
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Una joven Lily Evans mantiene una terrible lucha entre su razon y su corazón.El motivo:James Potter y los sentimientos que le provoca.Cuando se siente perdida,algo le dará esperanza...


Se encontraba en una habitación solitaria, alejada del núcleo de actividad normal del colegio. Llevaba allí varios minutos, en silencio, llorando e intentando separar sus emociones de su cerebro para poder pensar con claridad.

Normalmente, una persona tan serena y equilibrada como ella no se dejaría arrastrar por sus sentimientos así como así, pero finalmente las circunstancias habían podido con ella.

Unos minutos antes, acababa de terminar sus deberes de Transformaciones. Había estado tan inmersa en su tarea que no se había dado cuenta de que la Sala Común se había vaciado, quedando sólo algunos de los alumnos más mayores. Al levantar la vista, se había encontrado con la penetrante mirada de ese chico. La seguía a todas horas, la miraba en silencio o la invitaba a salir delante de todo el mundo, sin importarle lo más mínimo sus sentimientos.

En muchas ocasiones, su amigo le había regañado, reprochándole su falta de confianza en el chico. Según él, el moreno estaba realmente enamorado de ella y, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se lo había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones y de diversas maneras.

Aún así, nada la había preparado para lo que pasó al conectar sus esmeraldas con esos pícaros y dulces ojos castaños. El buscador se había acercado a ella, más de lo que podría considerarse prudente, y la había mirado con tal intensidad que, ni aunque de ello hubiese dependido su vida, podría haber retirado la mirada.

Ni una palabra había salido de su boca. Todas las peticiones en los pasillos, las llamativas declaraciones, las flores, las cartas. Todas formas diversas de demostrarle lo mismo, algo que todos sabían: que la amaba. Sin embargo, ella no podía aceptarlo.

¿Quién le decía que no era un capricho pasajero¿Quién le aseguraba que no la dejaría de lado una vez consiguiera el "si"? No deseaba ser una más en una larga lista de conquistas, no quería terminar con el corazón destrozado.

Huyendo, como una vil cobarde, había llegado a esa aula. Dejándose llevar por el instinto, intentando escapar de sus propios sentimientos y, sobretodo, intentando escapar de aquellos que el Gryffindor despertaba en ella.

Sola, llorando en un aula vacía. Cualquiera que la viera, no reconocería en ella a la vivaz Lily Evans, responsable, elegante, hermosa, inteligente y constante martirio del joven Potter. No, ahora parecía, simplemente, una chica enamorada y confundida, sin saber que decisión tomar.

Deseaba con todo su corazón, aunque no lo admitiera frente a nadie, tener la certeza de no acabar como muchas de esas jóvenes que habían pasado por los brazos del Merodeador. Terminar incluso peor, pues ella, inconscientemente, había entregado el corazón.

Ansiaba poder abandonarse a sus sentimientos, darle una respuesta afirmativa y disfrutar de lo que ese chico pudiera entregarle. Sin embargo, su maldito orgullo, y ese sentimiento de autoprotección que se había obligado a sí misma a desarrollar tras su entrada en el mundo mágico, la obligaban a tener una base segura antes de dejar a su corazón tomar las riendas.

Y eso, para ser sinceros, era algo bastante complicado teniendo en cuenta el historial del Merodeador.

Metida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Cuando levantó los brillantes ojos, descubrió ante sí algo que, de no haber sido porque había llegado allí llorando, hubiese jurado que no se encontraba antes.

Ante ella se encontraba un gran espejo, ricamente ornamentado y con una decoración exquisita. Lo observó durante unos minutos y, llevada por una especie de fuerza extraña, se acercó.

Al principio, obviamente, no vio más que su reflejo. A los pocos segundos, para su sorpresa, empezó a formarse una curiosa imagen.

Podía ver a una joven castaña, que miraba hacia su falda con dulzura. Parecía que alguien se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre ella. Lily pudo reconocer sin esfuerzo la Sala de los Premios Anuales, en la que ella dormía ese año. Sin embargo, no era a ese detalle al que prestaba su atención.

La joven, totalmente desconocida para ella, parecía hablar con dulzura a su acompañante, como quien consuela a alguien que llora. Prestando más atención, pudo vislumbrar un revuelto pelo negro, bastante corto, de lo que dedujo que la persona era un chico.

Ninguno de los dos era conocido para la joven Evans y, desde luego, nadie excepto Potter y ella misma tenían acceso a esa sala. Sin embargo, eso no importaba. La escena le provocaba una extraña ternura, como si viese algo natural para ella.

Permaneció unos minutos observando la imagen hasta que, inconscientemente, se acercó para rozar la superficie del espejo, en un acto irracional. Para su sorpresa, en el momento en que sus dedos rozaron la fría superficie del espejo, la imagen se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Sorprendida, miró sus manos con curiosidad, para devolver su atención al espejo. Permaneció unos segundos esperando que la imagen regresase, pero lo único que veía era su propio reflejo. Tras unos minutos, cansada de esperar y decidiendo que no había sido más que una broma de su imaginación debido a su precario estado de ánimo, decidió no darle importancia, y salió del aula.

Inexplicablemente, aunque su razón decía que no era lógico y que se olvidara de ello, esa imagen había causado en ella una infinita ternura, y en su corazón ya no había dudas sobre la decisión que debía tomar.

Sin ningún tipo de explicación coherente, esa especie de aparición le había devuelto la esperanza, dándole ánimos y valor para dejar, por una vez, que su corazón tomara el mando.

Con una sonrisa ocupando el lugar de las lágrimas, la joven Evans se dirigió de vuelta a su Sala Común, dispuesta a darle una oportunidad al joven Potter y mantener viva esa recién adquirida esperanza.

Mientras, en la abandonada habitación, únicamente se movían las motas de polvo causadas por la falta de uso. Ningún espejo ocupaba el aula, siendo solo un recuerdo olvidado, y un sentimiento de esperanza, una vez cumplida su misión…

_Al aznarepse se ogla orup y onrete, nis odasap in orutuf, aneja la opmeit._

_Asoredop, eclud, ne ut nozaroc es anretni, odnamina al adiv u odnazivaus al aiporp arreug._

_La esperanza es algo puro y eterno, sin pasado ni futuro, ajena al tiempo._

_Poderosa, dulce, en tu corazón se interna, animando la vida y suavizando la propia guerra._

* * *

**¡Hola!Bueno,ya se que ha sido raro,triste y deprimente.Aún así,creo que es la primera vez que mencino el futuro y no doy ninguna oportunidad de cambiarlo.Se que no es nada del otro mundo,pero me gustó la idea y tuve que escribirla.Me ha emocionado mucho y espero de corazón que os guste,porque la he escrito con todo mi cariño.Por cierto,¿cuantos de vosotros habéis sido capaces de leer y comprender la parte difícil SIN leer lo de abajo?Me apuesto a que nadie.Jeje,era difícil,lo sé,pero me pareció una linda forma de terminarlo,la frase me quedó que ni pintada y,además,hace cierta referencia al espejo de Oesed.Bueno,espero que os haya gustado y hayais disfrutado de la lectura.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
